galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Rhoda Blackhole
The Rhoda Blackhole is a very unique cargo compressor, able to increase a ship's available cargo space. It is the only compressor that requires a blueprint to be obtained. In-Game Description By creating a stable black hole, the cargo can be sent into an unknown dimension and then retrieved when needed. There have been unconfirmed claims by some space travelers that occasionally some goods fail to return, and that strange artifacts from other worlds have come back in their place. Characteristics By sending cargo to an unknown dimension through a stable black hole, this invention of Rhoda can practically clear an entire cargo bay so that more items can be put in it. In practice, this means that it adds 100% of a ship's base cargo space to its total. For example, if a ship comes with 100t of space, the addition of a Rhoda Blackhole increases it to 200t. The effects of compressors are additive: two increase it to 300t, three to 400t, and so on. If and when a pilot is able to seize the blueprints for the Rhoda Blackhole, never again will the likes of the Ultracompact will be used because its effect is incredibly practical. Stacking the 100% compression magnitude of the Blackhole can turn combat-centered ships like the VoidX into feasible trade ships, while trade-centered ships like the Cormorant can become massive freight ships. The Space Saver Pro medal can be easily achieved with a handful of Rhoda Blackholes in a Rhino. A good idea would be to produce about 10-12 of these things and then keep them handy on your ship or Kaamo. Depending on the ship you are flying, you can use them as you see fit, and are a great way to fill up spare equipment slots. Blueprint The blueprint for this equipment can be found in the Pescal Inartu system, inside the station at Festus. The cost of blueprint is 39,999$. For 1t Rhoda Blackhole: *45t Electronics *17t Energy Cells *50t Mechanical Supplies *60t Hydraulics Which would cost at max prices 8,505+12,104+10,500+7,500= 38,609 credits to build Galaxy on Fire 2 HD (Android) For 1t Rhoda Blackhole in Galaxy on Fire 2 HD (Android): *50t Electronics *10t Energy Cells *50t Mechanical Supplies *50t Hydraulics This costs about 73,650 credits to produce or 138,375 to autocomplete. Trivia *While the description states that "some goods fail to return, and that strange artifacts from other worlds have come back in their place", there is no such mechanic in the game where equipping a compressor will corrupt a ship's cargo bay. *The image of an actual contained black hole for the Rhoda Blackhole is better representative of its nature, compared to the block between one or two stylized vises for the lower-performance compressors. *Technically, since it forms a stable black hole and the goods are sent to another dimension, the goods should not be present in the ship's cargo bay at all since they are in another dimension. But still the more goods we pile the more difficult it becomes to steer the ship. (only extreme difficulty) **It might not be a black hole at all - It just reduces size but not mass. Gallery Rhoda_Blackhole.jpg RB.jpg File:RB2.jpg File:RB3.jpg Category:GOF2 Category:Tech level 9 Category:Compressors Category:Blueprints Category:Equipment Category:Terran Technology Category:GOF2HD Category:Rhoda Company